


Chocobo Chick Steps Forward

by Teapots_and_Teacups



Series: Prompto And The One With The Chocobo [2]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Anxiety, Camping, Cute, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Prom gets a bit skittish I guess, Scavenger reader, pet chocobo, the chocobo gets injured
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-04
Updated: 2018-09-04
Packaged: 2019-07-06 19:19:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,380
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15892428
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Teapots_and_Teacups/pseuds/Teapots_and_Teacups
Summary: Prompto wants to move forward in his relationship with you.





	Chocobo Chick Steps Forward

**Author's Note:**

> I love Ollie the Giant Chocobo so much.  
> He is the best and I'm so glad he sprung from my mind.

Prompto felt that familiar warmth fill him when he saw Ollie at the top of mound where the haven they were approaching was. He wanted to just run up and feel you in his arms again. But he still had responsibilities. And for him that meant carrying the food supplies from the Regalia to the camp site. That didn’t stop him fidgeting.

“Lover boy’s certainly twitchy.” Gladiolus chuckled, handing Noctis two of the camping chairs.

“It’s been what, a week?” Noctis asked his best friend.

“Nearly.” Prompto blurted. You’d managed to grab lunch with them at one of the diners as you passed through with a delivery five days ago. He’d held your hand under the table, feeling like a teenager. “Iggy, can I get that bag?”

“Just a moment.” Ignis suppressed a slight smirk. The sharpshooter usually had to be scolded into participating. “Here.” Prompto looked ready to just bolt up the slope but froze when he realised he was being watched closely by the other three. 

“Come on then.” Noctis grinned. 

\---------- 

You knew he was coming. You’d got his message that they were travelling in the area and had been excited. You passed by this particular haven regularly and chose to make a reasonable detour in order to join them. But now you felt a little sick. Since you’d taken him to the chocobo nest and kissed, you’d exchanged numbers and texted on a regular basis. He told you he missed you and Ollie, checking that you were safe of a night before he went to sleep for the night. You sent him photos of the places you went, sometimes panicking him with where you were, and always sent him an early morning message to wake up to. You’d met up on the road a few times, but this was the first night you were going to be spending with them since your confession. You were scared that suddenly he wouldn’t be as interested. You were still grubby from the day of travel, suddenly regretting not going to the nearby river before coming here to wait. You couldn’t help but pace.

“[Name]!” His voice snapped you from your panic. He darted over as quickly as he could while carrying the large brown bag and once he put it down, he glanced back at Noctis who was pretending to suddenly be unable to open out the camping chairs. Sure that he wasn’t been blatantly watched, Prompto threw his arms around you and hugged you tightly. He didn’t care that you were still covered in travelling muck. He was pretty sure that he wasn’t exactly fresh himself after the mornings hunt and then sitting in the Regalia for hours. “I missed you.” He carefully kissed your forehead and looked at you with such affection that your worries melted away. 

“Prompto.” You smiled. “I missed you too.” You repeated his action of checking on the Prince, who was still pretending to be struggling. You kissed the blonde, earning a grumpy squawk from Ollie who unceremoniously shoved his beak into your boyfriends hair to groom him. When you laughed, Noctis took that as his cue to become competent again and stretched, the signal to the other two that their youngest member had greeted his girlfriend. 

“Hey.” Noctis waved, noting Prompto still had an arm around your waist. 

“Hey.” You responded in kind before returning your attention to Prompto, trying to get Ollie to finish his grooming. Noctis was glad that his best friend had finally found a girl who appreciated him. 

“I should go clean up.” You said as Ignis and Gladiolus came into view. “I was riding for most of the day.”

“We all should freshen up. But of course, ladies first.” Ignis nodded, setting down the camping stove. You gave Prompto’s hand a squeeze before snatching up a small bag and a clean set of clothes. Ollie squawked at Prompto and followed you away from the haven and camp.

“Not going with her?” Gladiolus asked with a smirk. That’s what he would have done after all. 

“What? No! I-” Prompto spluttered and became incoherent as he realised he wanted to go, but couldn’t just say that. He fell silent and flopped into his chair, pulling out his phone to play King’s Knight, pouting. Gladiolus and Noctis just shrugged at each other while Ignis sighed. Eventually the sharpshooter grumbled a rather pathetic insult. “I’m more of a gentleman than you. You great lug.”

\--------- 

Prompto pulled you into his lap after dinner when he went to sit with you and Ollie. Everyone was clean and fed now, even the giant chocobo. He’d just about managed to hold your hand before dinner, unable to do anything else with the others around, without turning into a tomato. You leaned back against him, feeling him rest his chin on your shoulder. He slipped his arms around your waist and showed his camera screen to you. The fading light of the evening gave him confidence. 

“What do you have for me this time?” You asked, resting your hands on his thighs. 

“Loads. We went to up Ravatough.” He preened a little. Noctis rolled his eyes. 

“So that’s where you were heading. Did you get to the summit?”

“Course we did!” You settled in for the stream of photos you knew were coming. And you loved it.

\---------- 

The nights you spent with the Royal retinue followed a similar pattern. You’d meet up, eat with them, then snuggle and cuddle with Prompto, stealing kisses once the others went to bed, until you both fell asleep. Once or twice you’d woken up to find someone, probably Ignis, had covered you both with a blanket. So far you’d not met up with them at any of the outposts for anything other than breakfast or dinner. The timing had never seemed to work out. Prompto was currently sitting at the end of a bed in the Cauthess Rest Area Motel, staring at his phone. Noctis flopped into the nearby armchair, throwing a cushion at his best friend. The other two were just outside the motel, Ignis was shopping and Gladiolus simply didn’t want to be confined to the cramped room just yet.

“Hey!”

“Did you message her?” Noctis asked. From the way the blonde’s face contorted he assumed not. “Why not?”

“You don’t think inviting her to a hotel is a bit... too much?” Prompto chewed his lip. “We’ve not been a thing for long. Not really.”

“Motel. But point.” Noctis sighed. Prompto seemed to have hit a roadblock with you. He was affectionate, sickeningly at times in Noctis opinion, but struggled to make progress beyond some hand holding, cuddling and kissing. Too embarrassed to act boldly in front of the others probably. Noctis didn’t really blame him. Getting intimate had to be hard with so many others about in close proximity. “Don’t sweat it buddy.” Noctis tried to reassure his friend but was at a loss. “She thinks you’re great. Who else would come out to camp with us but your girlfriend?”

“Mmm.” The blonde had stopped listening, still staring at his phone. Your previous message, a photo from Ollie’s back somewhere in the southern Leide region, reflected in his eyes. He was mooning over you and he knew it. 

\---------- 

A flurry of messages sent Prompto’s phone into an early morning vibrating explosion, rattling clean off the night stand. He nearly fell out of bed trying to get a grip on it before it crashed to the floor. Half out of bed, desperately clinging to the side as the others around him woke with the chaos, he managed to get his sleep heavy eyes to focus on the screen. You were bombarding his phone with messages. 

_Prom I need help_

His heart sunk at the time stamp of the first message. 3:24am. He’d passed out at around 2am with Noctis after playing King’s Knight to try and stop stressing over how to make progress with you.

_Ollie got hurt_  
_I’m okay_  
_At a haven_  
_Resting_

The weight lifted a little, although the time of the message was mere minutes after the first. The next batch were the ones you were sending now. They weren’t even a minute apart. 

_I stayed too long exploring the mines_  
_A wave of deamons chased us from the entrance_  
_Ollie saved me_  
_Knocked them back so I could get on him_  
_We made it to the haven but god I didn’t know_  
_I didn’t see_  
_I didn’t see_  
_I wrapped his leg as best I could_  
_I called Wiz_

Probably because he, your boyfriend, hadn’t responded. He hated himself, he could taste bile in his throat.

_He just picked us up with a truck_  
_We’re heading to the outpost_  
_Prom I’m scared_

“What is it?” Ignis asked, reading Prompto’s white face as a sign of bad news. He was ignored as the sharpshooter thumbed the call button and pressed the phone to his head as hard as he could. You picked up almost instantly.

“[Name]” He almost shouted your name. Noctis groaned loudly from his own bed. “Are you okay? How’s Ollie? Can Wiz heal him?” Only the Prince’s grumbling at being woken up could be heard, but Ignis caught the faint sounds of you sniffing down the phone despite how close it was to Prompto’s ear. “I’ll be there. I promise.” There was a pause. Gladiolus shushed the grumpy Prince. “I should have woken up. I’m sorry.” Then despite the others being right in front of and beside him. “I love you. See you soon.” He dropped the phone from his ear and looked up at Ignis. 

“We can set out at a moments notice.” The advisor offered, seeing the fear in Prompto’s eyes. “The chocobo outpost isn’t far.”

“I’ll get sleeping beauty in the car.” Gladiolus frowned. 

\---------- 

“[Name]!” Prompto called as the Regalia pulled into the outpost. Wiz’s truck was right where they would usually park and you were momentarily distracted from trying to help Ollie down from the bed of the truck. He launched himself over the car door, quickly followed by the others, to help as you struggled even with Wiz’s help. The six of you managed to get Ollie down and assist him as he limped over to the pens. 

“The one nearest the house.” Wiz huffed. “You know it.” You carefully removed yourself from the mess of arms holding up the giant chocobo and ran to the specified pen, snagging clean linens on the way, opening it and laying the white sheets down. Once they had him at the pen, Ollie let out a tiny squeak and collapsed in your direction. You jumped back, into Prompto who immediately had his arms around you. 

“Will he be okay?” You asked, eyes drawn to your makeshift dressing around his leg. Your hands clutched at Prompto’s arms, digging nails into his skin.

“He made it through the night at the haven.” Wiz dabbed at his sweaty forehead as he answered. “So he’ll be good. I gotta clean him up and re-dress before any infection sets in.” The relief on your face was clear. You finally relaxed in Prompto’s arms, letting him take the weight of you as you leaned back into his chest a little. “But he’ll be out of action for a while young lady.” Prompto frowned at the familial tone. But he could see that this wasn’t the time to bring it up. 

“As long as he’s okay.” You sighed, pushing aside the niggling worry over your current work requests to the back of your mind. 

“That’s one heavy chocobo.” Noctis panted. Everyone had beads of sweat across their brows.

“A good workout. Just don’t ask us to do it again.” Gladiolus joked.

“I hope I never have to.” You tried to smile. You turned in Prompto’s arms and when you saw the lines of worry on his face you nearly burst into fresh tears. “Prom...”

“If y’all could get out of the pen I can get to work.” Wiz said firmly. “Come on boy. You’re home an safe now.” Prompto, along with the others, led you over to the caravan and sat you in one of the plastic chairs. 

“I think tea is in order.” Ignis announced. “I’ll fetch some supplies from the car.”

“I’ll help.” Gladiolus rumbled.

“I’m... gonna go back to sleep if there’s no immediate danger... wake me up if something happens.” Noctis yawned, heading into the caravan. Prompto pulled one of the other chairs over to you, so that he could hold your hands in his as you sat together.

“I’m so sorry...” Prompto’s voice was small and scared. He was looking down, rather than at you.

“Why?” You asked, glad that his hands were around your own. “You’re here.”

“I should have woken up, raced to the haven.”

“But you did race over.” Prompto’s head snapped up, his eyes meeting yours and immediately getting lost in the love he felt from you. “You lept out of that car like a hero. My hero.”

“[Name]...” He leaned over and kissed you quickly. “I’ll always be your hero, as long as you’ll have me.”

“Maybe let’s not let Wiz see...”

“Why?” 

“He’s my uncle.” The earlier familial tone made sense now. Prompto giggled nervously at the revelation. It could have been worse. He could have been your father. 

\---------- 

After two days, Ignis was pressing for some progress to be made. Staying at the outpost was draining their resources, even with the supplies they were paid in for helping out with the chocobos. But Prompto was insistent, they had to stay a little longer. And Noctis couldn’t bring himself to force the two of you apart when you clearly needed each other. After four days, Ignis was ready to protest quite fluently. But he didn’t have to. You came to sit with them, as you had every night after the evening meal. Prompto had been disappointed that you weren’t eating with them every night. But that this was a home to you he understood now. So you came after dinner, often with a jug of something to share. This time you looked stressed out despite the news that Ollie was healing well.

“Is everything quite alright?” Ignis asked, pouring you some of the sweetened iced tea you’d brought. 

“Thanks.” You tried to smile, taking your glass with your free hand. The other was in Prompto’s who sat beside you. Noctis tried not to roll his eyes every time the blonde attached himself to you. “Before we were attacked, I’d texted the weapons master in Lestallum to say I’d found some blades I thought he could use. He texted this morning asking where I was.” Prompto’s grip had tightened momentarily when you brought up the attack. But soon he was rubbing a small circle on the heel of your palm lightly with his thumb. 

“Quite the dilemma.” Ignis agreed.

“Do you still have them?” Gladiolus asked. You nodded. 

“I need to get them to him soon.” You sighed. “You’ve all done so much for me, for us, here. I almost don’t want to ask-”

“Then don’t.” Noctis cut in. “We gotta go there anyway. Right, Specs?” 

“We ran an errand for one of the gentlemen in the market.”

“So we’re going anyway.” Noctis continued.

“Come with us.” Prompto blurted. 

“Really?” You were stunned by the offer. You had no way to get around with Ollie still recovering.

“Yeah. We’ve got space in the car.” Noctis grinned. 

\---------- 

Prompto wasn’t sure he liked the seating arrangement in the Regalia as they pulled out of Wiz’s Chocobo Outpost. Sure nothing had really changed, but you were sandwiched between Noctis and Gladiolus. Not next to him.

“Stop fidgeting.” Ignis scolded with a small curl of a smile touching his lips. Both Prince and shield were messing with their young friend. You didn’t have much space between the two, your shoulders touching theirs if you leaned all the way back. Which you were at Gladiolus’ behest. For _safety_ he said. Prompto turned and kneeled on his seat. The smile that met him melted some of the frustration that he felt at the situation. Hurriedly he pulled out his camera and aimed it at you. He managed to get off one clean shot before both Noctis and Gladiolus leaned in to pose with you. He snapped a few more before settling down rather than protesting at the photo bomb. A quick glance at the first photo made his heart soar. That smile that he loved. And it was just for him. 

\---------- 

He was happy with the additions to his collection by the time they pulled up in Lestallum. His favourite was when you’d leaned forward to ask him a question, right as he was trying to sneak a selfie with you and that bright smile he loved in the background, so you were right up next to him. It was a good memory of the drive. His happiness soon faded under the weight of insecurity as you led them to your client. He looked more like Gladiolus, aka build like he could snap Prompto in half. You happily skipped over to the weapons master, glad to be completing your job. Prompto half stood behind Ignis. He felt a little queasy that you seemed so happy. 

“Sorry I’m so late.” You gushed. “Ollie got hurt and I couldn’t get over.” From a distance Prompto tried to read what was happening. He’d never seen you work with people before, only how hard you searched and scavenged.

“You could have said. I just presumed you were off on another jaunt.” The weapons master said kindly as he looked over the blades you’d brought him. He ran his bare fingers over the steel. Prompto panicked. Was the vendor flirting with you? “These are good. I can make some quality weapons out of this. Maybe a new set of knives, or if I can eek out enough of the steel a short sword.” 

“Great.” You were relieved, flashing a smile. Prompto’s heart sank in his chest. Maybe you preferred the vendor. He took a step behind Gladiolus, wanting to become invisible.

“So how did you get here? Without the bird?”

“My boy-” You turned to gesture to Prompto but stopped. Where was he? The others were still there. Noctis shrugged at you “-friend.”

“What was that?”

“Uh... nothing. Are we good?”

“Sure. Let me know if you find anything like this again.” He handed you a small pouch of gil and waved you off. You ran back to the group. Prompto was fidgeting on the spot, almost dancing back and forth from behind the shield.

“[N... Name].” Prompto stammered. You recognised that look in his eyes. It was the look you’d seen as you were trying to confess to him. That he wasn’t good enough. That you should be with someone else. Not him. It threatened to break your heart.

“Come with me. We’ll meet you back at the car later!” You all but shoved the cash you’d just earned into the Prince’s chest before taking Prompto’s hand in yours and led him back towards the parking lot, through it and to the view point. You turned so that the scenery was behind you, turning him as well. “Take a photo with me, please?” You put as much longing into your voice as you could. Prompto felt his cheeks burn red. You’ve never asked that before, never used such a voice. But you’d also never been away from the others like this since the chocobo nest. “Right now, that’s all I want. You and me.” His self doubt cracked. He pulled his camera from his pocket. As he turned it on, the last photo he took appeared on the screen. The selfie from in the car. The way you were looking at him as you asked him a question. He could see it now. It was nothing like the way you smiled at the vendor. That was merely friendly. The smile in the photo was so filled with adoration and, well, love.

“I’m an idiot, babe.” Prompto sighed. He pulled you in close, as flush to him as he could out in public. 

“So... take a photo with me?”

“Absolutely.”

\---------- 

Noctis was glad that his best friend was back to normal. He’d recognised the self doubt and insecurity that had flared up, smothered by you with love. He’d not meant to spy on the two of you. But years of trying to help Prompto with his self confidence meant that he couldn’t just let you run off with him. When he saw the camera come up and you lean your head on Prompto’s, he turned away. He was now trying to work out how to help you both as he walked. The whole no progress thing was probably the tinder that had caused the flare up of emotions that just happened. The money that you’d forced upon him weighed down his pocket. Maybe that could help. 

\---------- 

“I’m afraid to say we will not make it back to the outpost at this rate.” Ignis explained as the group finally met in the parking lot. “We may be served best by remaining in Lestallum until the morning.” He’d deliberately wasted time at the market under Noctis’ instructions. He’d also taken your money from the Prince and used a part of it to pay for a room of your own at the Leville. One that happened to have a double bed and happened to be on a totally different floor to the room they usually had. Again, per the Prince’s instructions.

“I guess....” You reluctantly agreed. “So we’ll stay here, right?” Prompto’s face lit up beside you. Noctis was relieved that you were up for the overnight trip.

“I’ll call Wiz, let him know of our predicament.” Ignis insisted.

“Let’s get to the hotel.” Gladiolus chuckled. 

\---------- 

You’d all eaten once you’d checked in, the hotel’s food wasn’t too bad. But it was nothing compared against Ignis’ cooking. It was followed by a quick game of cards in the guys room, you’d lost quickly but were happy to cheer on Prompto as he tried to hold his own against the others. It wasn’t long before he was out too. When he saw you stretching, he offered to walk you to you own room so you could rest.

“Prom? Do you... wanna come in?” You asked softly, pausing outside your door. Prompto flushed, nodding nervously. You were finally going to be alone together in private. He followed you into the room, eyes wide when he noticed the bed. Did your invitation mean something? You stopped and slipped your arms around his neck, your back to the bed only a pace or two behind you. You took a shaky breath and for the first time, Prompto realised you were just as jittery about this as he was. He pressed a soft kiss to your lips wishing he could both kiss you and take a photograph of the moment at the same time. 

“Can I... stay for a bit?” He asked carefully. This was new ground and he wasn’t sure of the footing. 

“I want you to.” You smiled. A second later his lips were on yours again, pushing, testing. His hands scrambled up and down your back, one settling on your hip, the other slipping down to caress your butt. When no voice of protest came, only your mouth opening with a moan to welcome his tongue, he pushed forward. The two of you stumbled back until the backs of your legs hit the bed and you both shrieked as you fell. 

“Did we really just fall onto the bed?” Prompto giggled. A sign that, even now with you in his arms, he was nervous.

“We really did.” You were also giggling. He pressed his forehead to yours trying to stem the laughter. “Oh Prom, I do love you.” He found some measure of calm with your words.

“I love you more.” The blonde started trailing kisses down your neck, making you squirm underneath him. “I’m happier than I think I deserve to be.” Suddenly he was underneath you, your hands splayed on his chest. He was surprised that you’d managed to roll him over. Not that he minded that much. 

“Shhh. You deserve so much happiness.” 

“Babe...”

“All of it.” You kissed his freckled cheeks and revelled in how his hands felt like the warmth of sunlight on your back. He rolled you over, taking back his position on top of you. More kisses and wandering hands made the room start to feel warm. You started to get him on his side, to try and claim back the top position, but then he fell. Taking you with him. There was a solid thump as you met the floor entwined. 

“Ouch...” Prompto groaned, feeling the back of his head. Your head snapped up, struggling a little against the hand that he’d braced the back of your head with.

“Prompto!” You squeaked. “I’m sorry! Oh Six! I-”

“That’s my line.” He chuckled. He rubbed the tip of his nose to yours playfully. “You okay?” 

“I’m okay.” You laughed nervously. “Only we could fall on to, then off the bed.”

“It’s nice down here.” He grinned. “Best view ever.” You flushed as he gazed up at you. The needy weight in the air had lifted, but a low burning intimacy remained. “And I have an idea.”

He made short work of fashioning a makeshift tent using the bedsheets, lining the bottom with the big fluffy duvet. It was cosy and warm, especially once you were both inside. He went so far as to pull the extra length of the duvet over you both, you snuggling close to him. You loved how safe it felt to be with him, fully intertwined.

“[Name]?” Prompto asked. 

“Hmm?” You nodded against his chest.

“I... I just... love you. You know.” He felt you shift and then lips on his jaw. Then on his own lips. 

“Love you too, Prom.” He thought it would be hard to fall asleep with you so close to him. But he just felt so comfortable. 

\---------- 

“You made a tent?” Noctis asked incredulously. “And snuggled?” The Prince threw up his arms in despair. “All that effort!”

**Author's Note:**

> I actually struggled with how to end this.  
> But I had the idea of the "fall off the bed and make a sheet tent" stuck in my head while I was travelling so I just had to write it.
> 
> Also, as I was re-reading the first part in this now series, I found the throwaway line about " Your uncle was talking to a young man in front of Ollie " and decided to reference it here just in passing. The whole family thing was never supposed to be a big part of the story beyond grounding reader into the world a little more.
> 
> I have one more idea for a continuation wit this version of reader. Might take a while as I was struck with an idea for Cor!


End file.
